


Secrets III: The Sounds Of Silence

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Secrets [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Series, Series: Secrets, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-02
Updated: 1999-04-02
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Ray's throat injury leaves him speechless...and so does Benny!  Originally posted 5/5/97. This story is a sequel toConfrontation.





	1. Silent Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  
> 
> This story is a sequel to [CONFRONTATION](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11124591/chapters/24829818), which is an alternate ending  
> (*not* a sequel) to [SECRET LOVES](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11124729/chapters/24830100). Now that I have you all confused...!  
> :) Anyway, [SECRET LOVES](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11124729/chapters/24830100) is on the DS Archive, and I hope to see [CONFRONTATION](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11124591/chapters/24829818)  
> posted there soon, so you can check them out if you like. 
> 
>  
> 
> These characters are not mine (sigh) and Alliance is choosing to use  
> only *some* of them (Oh, Ray!), but no copyright infringement is intended,  
> though a few otters tossed up North might be satisfying.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Rated R for m/m, sweaty sex. The best kind! :)**
> 
>  
> 
> (c) April 22, 1997

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bored during convalescence, Ray daydreams about Benny.

Silence.

In an Italian household, unheard of. 

In an Italian man, unthinkable. 

Ray sighed mightily, staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom while listening to the sounds of the neighborhood he'd grown up in. There was the occasional car driving by and the chatter of Italian women as they went to the grocery store. Children's shouts and laughter would come later, after they were out of school. A dog barked in the distance, and Ray thought of Dief, which naturally made him think of Benny, which naturally made him think of... 

*Get a grip, Vecchio!* 

Okay, he and Benny had embarked on a physical relationship, shining with True Love, and he had never been happier. 

If only he could talk! 

But *no*, that wiseass doctor had said he'd been talking *too* much after his throat had nearly been cut and he had to rest his larynx. That meant *no talking at all*! When he'd heard his sentence, Ray had been speechless, appropriately enough. 

He looked at the Magic Slate on his nightstand. Borrowed from his nephew, it had saved paper as he'd had to scribble out everything he wanted to say. He merely had to lift the shiny page and the message vanished, and it was a literal clean slate for him to write the next one. He'd had ne as a kid, but it had been thrown out long ago. Or so deeply buried in the attic, he'd be a year looking. Besides, his mother would never allow him to go up and breathe in all that dust while his throat needed recovery. 

Benny had not been turned a hair by the doctor's orders. Despite his ability to do quite a bit of talking himself, he could be quiet when he wanted to be. He was perfectly content to sit in this room amidst a swarm of Vecchios, and watch amusedly as Ray tried to communicate via his nephew's slate. 

Ray was growing increasingly frustrated. Oh, the no talking was bad enough, but he and Benny had rarely had a chance to...well, *do* it very often. His mother was adamant in that she wanted him to stay home and not go traipsing off to Benny's, but he was going to have to put his Armani loafer down soon and do just that. Or die of a permanent hard-on. 

He groaned and rolled over under the covers. He was supposed to be taking a nap but his body had other ideas. All right, then, time to not only go back to the days of Magic Slates, but of puberty as well. He pushed down his pajama bottoms and took hold of his erection. 

If felt good, to touch himself this way. Due to his Catholic upbringing, such activity had always engendered feelings of guilt before. Now he was past all that...or at least he *hoped* he was! 

He closed his eyes and an image immediately came to mind: Benny, all naked and flushed, spread out in his bed. Immediately he felt a jolt and stroked harder, his heartbeat increasing. Tiny moans escaped his lips as he imagined himself starting to touch that bare, sweaty chest and Benny moaned, moving his legs. Ray brushed his lips over those delectable nipples, then began sliding his tongue down toward his beloved's navel. A sound made him look up, and the brilliant blue of Benny's eyes did it. 

Gasping, Ray came into his hand, and he lay for several minutes while holding himself. Groggily, he grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and cleaned himself, smiling a little sheepishly. He hadn't come *that* fast since his adolescence! Benny was a powerful aphrodisiac, that was for sure. 

He let himself drift into sleep, dreaming of Benny. 


	2. Silent Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny spices things up.

"Wha...!" 

"Shh," the velvety voice whispered in his ear. "You aren't supposed to talk." 

Shock made Ray ignore that admonition. "Benny!" 

"Shh," Benny repeated, settling himself behind Ray under the sheets. Ray was shocked to realize that he was naked, and his Benny was, too. He tried to twist around to see him, but Benny had him in a firm grip, his arms 

encircling his chest and his cock pushing against his ass. Ray flushed at the touch, his own cock stirring to life. 

"I'll do all the talking for both of us, and won't say a word," Benny promised, his hands beginning to roam over Ray's shoulders and chest, playing with his nipples, then sliding down to his hips. 

Ray shivered and wondered if he was still dreaming. A warm pair of lips kissed his shoulder, and then strong hands began massaging his buttocks. Little moans escaped him as he let himself be caught up in the sensation of being touched by Benny so intimately. The Mountie's hands slid over his thighs, teasing the skin inside, and then got to his main goal: the glorious cock. 

Ray gasped again as Benny's fingers began exploring, his sure touch sending jolts of electricity through Ray. 

*If this keeps up, I'm gonna die of heart failure. But what a way to go!* 

Benny stroked and caressed, fondling each sac as he slid his index finger up and down the shaft. He traced a throbbing vein, then lightly touched the scrotum, Ray groaning and shifting his legs throughout the exploration. His heart was racing and his limbs were weak. 

*Good thing I'm lyin' down already!* 

He could feel his climax building as the only sounds he made were tiny moans and gasps. By now he would have been spouting love talk in both English and Italian. He grasped Benny's hip instead and held on for the ride. 

Benny began to pump, lavishing butterfly kisses on Ray's neck. He darted his tongue out to taste the skin and that did it. Ray came all over his hand, stars shining before his eyes. He took hold of Benny's free hand and brushed his lips across it. 

Benny sighed, resting his head on Ray's shoulder. 


	3. Silent Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More hot stuff! ;)

They lay that way for several minutes, drinking in the quiet of the room and listening to the neighborhood sounds. 

Benny began to rub his cheek against Ray's hair and pulled back. "Your hair," he said wonderingly. His hand went over Ray's head. "You've shaved it off." 

Ray opened his mouth to speak but remembered, and put his hand back for the slate. Benny put it in his hand and he scribbled out a message. The Mountie took the slate and read it. He smiled and kissed Ray's peach fuzz. 

"Well, Ray, you'd better take along your slate when you go to the barbershop next time. Smooth the path of communication." He chuckled and Ray tossed the slate onto the nightstand, turning around and lavishing kisses on the beautiful face. 

The kisses grew more urgent, Ray's green eyes growing wider and more intense. Benny swallowed, feeling a fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach, his legs shifting nervously. Ray was Power looming over him, his strength and passion suddenly overwhelming. Benny found himself submitting to that power helplessly. 

Ray took hold of his shoulders and brought him forward for another kiss. He pushed his tongue in demandingly, determined to assert his mastery. Benny had no choice but to allow that mastery. He was totally in Ray's power, his heart pounding as he tried to comprehend what was happening to him, but it was impossible. Not in his wildest dreams could he have come up with something like this. He was Ray's, without question, and Ray was his. 

Ray's hands were busy roaming his body, and he luxuriated in the feel of them touching him. Fire left a trail on his skin as Ray passed. Oh, he was truly blessed. *No one* or *anything* had *ever* made him feel like this! 

Ray's silence was exciting him. In lieu of words, the Italian let his hands do the talking. In Benny's dazed state, he found that eminently satisfactory. 

He moaned as Ray's hot mouth engulfed a nipple, sending the pleasure out in little spokes throughout his body. His nipple was the center of his being, and he shook with the enormity of it all. Ray's hands were stroking his hips and thighs, forcing his legs apart, pushing his own leg between them. He slid his fingers down to tease his helpless lover's anus, and Benny's body jerked. He gasped and opened pleading blue eyes. Ray merely smiled and pushed the fingers in, massaging and stroking until Benny was reduced to sobbing. He opened his mouth to beg but Ray's hand covered his lips. No speaking here tonight. He would do what he pleased, and Benny would take it. 

Benny was roughly pushed over onto his stomach and shuddered as something cool and slick was coated in him, preparing the passage of fire. Ray nipped his shoulder lightly, then yanked his legs apart and slid in. Benny groaned and clutched the sheets, his head whirling as Ray stilled, letting the fullness stretch his lover and burn his brand within him. Then Ray began to thrust and tears streamed down Benny's face, excruciating pleasure inundating his senses. His erection rubbed painfully against the 

sheets as his body moved, writhing beneath Ray's power. Dizziness assailed him as he felt himself orgasm, Ray pouring molten fire into him endlessly. He cried out as he cascaded and felt the cascade within him. 

For several minutes he lay like a rag doll, panting and trying to get his heartbeat back under control. Ray was still inside him, his arms wrapped around him and his breath tickling his ear. 

He had never dreamed in his lonely dreams that it could be like this. When he had pined for Ray, never believing that his American could ever want such a relationship with him, he had let his imagination run wild at times, but it had never felt like this. He smiled and rubbed his cheek against the pillow. Ray rubbed his cheek against his shoulder. 

They slept, joined in love. 

## THE END

(For Now) 

* * *


End file.
